Wand Properties
Overview Wandlore and all its intricacies have been studied at length for as long as wizards have used wands. While the concept of 'the wand choosing the wizard' has been a vague concept at best, it has been determined that a wand's power originates from two sources - the wood, which can consist of any wood nameable, as long as the branch used to form the wand is thick enough and does not break easily, and the core, which is the source of a wand's magical properties. The core always originates from a magical creature. For this reason, no two wands are identical just as no two creatures are identical. This uniqueness is the basis as to why the wand chooses the wizard. Background While many have studied wandlore, the major contributions to the field were made by three skilled wizards. The first was Antioch Peverell, the eldest of the Peverell brothers, rumored to be the creator of the Elder Wand. The Elder Wand – made of Elder and Thestral tail hair – was the most powerful wand in existence until its power died upon Harry Potter’s natural death. The bloody history surrounding this wand was later responsible for the now old saying ‘Wands of elder, never prosper.’ The second main contributor to wandlore and the study of its properties was the wand maker Gregorovitch. This German wand maker was one of the most popular providers of wands, easily one of the best wand makers in Europe. For a time, Gregorovitch possessed and studied the properties of the Elder wand, using its properties for his own designs. The Elder wand was later stolen from him by the Dark Wizard Grindewald, though Gregorovitch continued wand making until his late retirement. Most notably, he was the maker of Viktor Krum’s wand – one of the most famous seekers in the International Quidditch League. The third wand maker is of course, Ollivander himself. Ollivander was one of the foremost experts on the effects of the ‘twin cores’ – when one magical creature contributes its properties to two wands. Notable names with wands from Ollivander are Tom Riddle (i.e. Voldemort) and Harry Potter. After Ollivander’s passing, his store retained its original name – Ollivander’s, and was passed down through the bloodline to his last living descendent. The current owner of Ollivander’s - Nicole Strauss – is Ollivander’s second cousin twice removed. Woods The following is a list of possible woods that can be used for wands and their according properties: Alder – Also known as a ‘bleeding’ wood. Its color changes from white to crimson over time. It is more suited to carriers who have a very strong will – and are aligned as firmly light or dark, rather than those who however in shades of grey. It is associated with spiritual intervention and inner peace. It is especially strong in Divination. Ash '''– Is said to ‘strangle’ the plants that surround it, and as such tends to be associated with the Dark Arts. While excelling at Dark Magic, ash is also good for Transfiguration. '''Aspen – Symbolizes determination and overcoming doubt. Individual aspen trees live only for about a century, though those growing in a cohesive grove can live for several millennia. This inert dependence makes Aspen especially strong in the hands of trusting carriers. It is a good wood for DADA and Herbology. Beech – An essentially neutral wood, symbolizes tolerance with no particular strengths or weaknesses. Birch – Associated with rebirth, and aligns itself with wand carriers who are more aligned with Light. Its history for ‘driving out evil spirits’ makes it an exceptional wood for producing a strong Patronus. Cedar – Associated with healing and protection – and as such does very well in DADA and healing magic. It is a very inflexible wood, meaning that new spells are less easily learned with a Cedar wand. Cherry – Symbolizes death and renovation, though it is inherently a light wandwood, and not particularly strong in dark magic. Combined with a phoenix feather (considering a phoenix’s nature of life and death) makes a very potent mix for a unified wand. Chestnut – This tree is associated with prevention and foresight. As such, it is an excellent wand for budding Diviners. It is also very good with Transfiguration, though weaker with Charms. Cypress – Originates from Greece, primarily. In Greece, it is associated with the God of the underworld, Hades. It is very strong in the Dark Arts, as well as Transfiguration. Dogwood – An extremely sturdy and practically inflexible wood. Dogwood performs best when concerning power – and is good with DADA, but is weaker when it comes to subtler magic arts, such as Transfiguration and Charms. Ebony – A very black and solid wand. Its appearance makes it seem as though it would be suitable for the Dark Arts, though it is in fact a very neutral wood. Excellent with Care of Magical Creatures and Charms. Elder – Even among muggles, the Elder wand is associated with the ‘fairy realm,’ or to the supernatural. Elder wands are far and few between, given its long association to the Dark Arts. Elm – '''Symbolizes strength of will and intuition. Elm is also resistant to decay when underwater, thereby making it an excellent wand for underwater magic. It also excels at Potions. '''Hawthorn – A wandwood long associated with the passage of time. It is rumored that those in possession of Hawthorn wands are also more likely to seek revenge. Strong in DADA and curse-breaking. Hazel – Associated with hidden wisdom. A very strong wand for Charms and Transfiguration, but is by far the strongest of all wandwoods for divination. Hemlock '– Considered to be a ‘quick’ wandwood – excels in the hands of witches or wizards with fast reflexes, and is excellent for Potions. '''Holly '– Involves protection and overcoming anger. Associated with Light. Not very strong in hexes or curses, but incredibly strong in defensive magics. 'Ivy '– It is often difficult to acquire thick enough ivy suitable for wands, but is deceptively very strong, and so is seen as being worth the trouble. Symbolizes patience and introspection. Not as strong with blunter magic. 'Linden '– This is a highly revered tree in eastern Europe, symbolizing dependability and resistance. It is very apt in DADA. '''Madrona – A ‘slippery’ tree – its allegiances, as well as the allegiances of its carrier are rumored to be fickle and untrustworthy. Also associated with change, making it a very suitable wand for Transfiguration. Maple – 'Symbolizes balance and practicality. Very versatile, with no obvious strengths or weaknesses. '''Oak '– Is considered to be the ‘mightiest’ tree, symbolizes strength and courage. When combined with an equally ‘mighty’ core – such as dragon heartstring – this sheer power of this wand is only tamed by equally powerful carriers. Strong with DADA and Transfiguration especially. 'Redwood '– A strong and very overbearing presence, this tree is associated with permanence. Very weak in potions, but equally strong in DADA, Transfiguration, and Charms. 'Reed '– Symbolizes family bonding and trust. Also associated with inherent wisdom. Considered by wand makers as a very difficult wand wood to work with, due to its delicacy. It rarely chooses those who do not display Ravenclaw – like tendencies. '''Rowan – Another dependent and reliable wandwood. Associated with immunity and defense against outer influences. Often bonds to strong willed carriers. Very good in healing magic and DADA. 'Vine – '''Symbolizes inner change. Very good with Transfiguration and Arithmancy. Does not bond well to insecure wand carriers. '''Willow '– Considered to be mystical, symbolizes inner vision and healing. However, while very apt in the Light magical arts, it can also lean towards symbols of death and mourning, making it also very dangerous in the hands of a Darker witch or wizard. Especially strong in Charms. 'Yew '- Associated with longevity and immortality. Due to its poisonous sap, it also has Dark leanings. One of the most famous Yew wands was once carried by Lord Voldemort. Flexibility Other Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Magic